User blog:Mochizou/A Woman To Be Feared
Tori is a god, and as a god she believes she should be worshipped. Except she's not worshipped, she's unknown, a long forgotten god. Tori has one wish, to be offically reocgnised as a god and she'll go to great lenghts to get there... Stray God.episode 6. A Woman To Be Feared Ash: 'Kieri? Are you in there? I baked some cookies. I'll leave them here with some cocoa, okay? ''Laying on the bed is Kieri, the hood on his hoodie pulled over his head. The curtains closed, except for a small gap to allow in some light. Ash leaves a tray in front of his door and walks away. Once certain Ash was gone, Kieri steps outside to retrieve the food. He looks at the cocoa and sees a vision of a Phantom, he's startled. Ash hears a large crashing sound and walks out of her room. She just about sees Kieri running off 'Ash: '''Kieri? ''She notices that the tray with cocoa and cookies has been spilled, most likely kicked over by Kieri. '' ''Kieri wanders through the mall he was in the day before with Ash. This time he's alone and left with his thoughts '''Kieri: ''(thinking) Damn... ''Inside a shop he sees a skateboard which catches his eye. He looks down and sees a small Phantom, no bigger than a tennis ball. He panics and draws a small Borderline before calming down once the Phantom has left Kieri: ''(thinking) What am I so freaked out about? This is all because Tori used me against my will... ''Kieri pauses for a moment, he thinks back to the previous night as he contemplates stealing the skateboard. This causes him to think back to Ash's words about stealing which angers him further. He kicks the shop window repeatedly Kieri: 'Damn it! Even Ash...! ''Kicking the window alerts a shop clerk but he doesn't see that Kieri is the one kicking it. This reminds Kieri that he's practically invisible and he makes a bad decision. One that immediately stings Tori badly 'Tori: '''That kid.... ''Ash goes searching for Kieri. She searches multiple places where she belives he could be and each time he's nowhere to be found '''Ash: ''(thinking) Kieri's been really depressed since then, and Tori hasn't come for him...After what happened, I guess it's only natural ''Kieri glides through the city on his newly stolen skateboard. For a beginner, he's good at it Kieri: 'Man! That was easy! I can pretty much do ''anything I want! Suddenly a boot steps on the edge of his skateboard. It tips and Kieri goes flying and crashes into the ground 'Kieri: '''What's the big idea?!.....Tori?! ''Tori looks far from impressed. She takes a look at the skateboard that her foot is still resting on 'Tori: '''Where'd you get this? '''Kieri: '''Ah! A-Ash bought it for for me '''Tori: '''Oh? '''Ash: '''Kieri! What a relief, you were with Tori! '''Tori: '''Ash. I hear you bought this for him? '''Ash: '''Huh? ''She looks down and sees the skateboard. She knows instantly that Kieri's stolen it. Kieri has turned his head in shame, embarrassed by his actions but not willing to admit his fault. Ash remains unsure what to do for a moment and when she looks at Tori she sees her piercing blue eyes demanding an answer 'Ash: '''Y-Yeah, that's right! I bought it for him! ''Kieri is surprised that Ash has lied for him. He was almost certain that she would tell Tori the truth. There's a period of silence between the three: Kieri, because he's not only in shock but because he daren't risk saying anything; Ash, because she's waiting to see Tori's answer; and Tori because it appears that she's debating in her mind Ash's answer. Tori sighs '''Tori: '''Ugh. This is why I can't stand kids. That's a nice crimson sky. Twilight is the boundary between day and night. Those of this world fear the darkness and hide from it... '''Lizzy: ''(in a different area)...while those of the other world, blend into the darkness and run wild. '''Tori: '''The setting sun blurs all with a reddish hue... '''Lizzy: '(in a different area)...as the shadows of evening grow ever deeper and darker. Tori: '''Now is when thise in the divide can most easily cross the boundary '''Lizzy: ''(in a different area) People once said that this was the time of day that monsters came out ''Kieri notices the setting sun and the approaching darkness. He sees his shadow grow longer from the lowering sun and fear begins to kick in Tori: 'Kieri. This is now... '''Tori & Lizzy: '''The Fiendish Hour. ''Above Tori and the others appears a woman. She has long blond hair and she carries a whip. The look on her face strikes fear amongst many but it's shock that appears on Tori's face. Tori senses Lizzy's attack and pushes Kieri out of the way as Lizzy's whip comes crashing into the ground. Ash doesn't move 'Kieri: '''Owww.... ''Ash goes to help but Tori looks straight at her and puts her fingers on her lips. '' '''Kieri: '''What's going on?! '''Tori: '''Me and my big mouth. We've just run into some serious trouble! '''Lizzy: '''I've found you, god of calamity. '''Tori: '''Lizzy... '''Kieri: '''Lizzy?! '''Tori: '''Yep. The strongest war god I know. '''Kieri: '''A god? Isn't she on your side then?! Why is she acting this way?! '''Tori: '''I tangled with her a long time ago. She's been out to kill me ever since. '''Kieri: '''Count me out! You can deal with this yourself! '''Tori: '''I dunno. I'm not really sure she'll let you go. She wants revenge. So I'm sure she'll take me ''and ''my Shinki out. '''Kieri: '''You can't be serious! '''Lizzy: '''My grudge may drive me to slay you all, but the chasetisement of evil is also the way of the world! ''Lizzy strikes her whip again but Tori is able to dodge it 'Tori: '''Come....Sekki! '''Kieri: '''Wai--! ''Kieri doesn't have a chance to finish his sentence before he transforms into his Shinki form. An all out battle begins between the two gods. Ash still hasn't moved except for the occasional turn to follow the action. Tori leaps and runs away from the area so as to protect Ash and Lizzy follows without noticing Ash's presence. With them gone, Ash breathes a sigh of relief 'Ash: '''L-Lizzy, as in the god that punishes evildoers?! Revenge against Tori? And slaying her Shinki too? ''Tori and Lizzy engage in a chase as Tori desperately tries to evade Lizzy and escape '''Lizzy: '''Track her, Hunter '''Hunter: ''(as Shinki) Yes ma'am ''Hunter's shinki form takes the shape of a medium sized pink diamond ring, located on Lizzy's right hand. He is literally, her right hand man. Hunter: 'Target's moving Southwest. Distance 3.2. 2.9. Near Shore citizens are few but I urge you to take care with your attacks. One Shinki. Abilities unknown. '''Lizzy: '''Killing is all she's good at ''The hunt continues with Lizzy determined to find Tori and kill her. Tori hides in a back alley '''Kieri: ''(as Shinki) What are you doing? Hurry! Before she catches us! '''Tori: '''Get off my case! You're partly the reason why I'm so tired! '''Kieri: '(as Shinki) ''Huh? ''Tori moves her fluffy scarf to reveal a servely blighted neck from Kieri's countless sins Tori: '''Quit bein' a wimp. '''Kieri: ''(as Shinki) I-I'm ''not ''a wimp.... '''Tori: '''I CAN TELL! You've been stinging me non-stop! Your emotional state affects me too, you know! Get that through your head! '''Kieri: '(as Shinki) ''But that girl's a god, like you. Are you seriously gonna fight a god?! '''Tori: 'She's attacking us! Kieri: ''(as Shinki) Are you gonna kill her...with me? '''Tori: '''YES! You ''are ''my Shinki! Everything she has with her, her clothes, her weapon. They're all Shinkis! '''Kieri: '(as Shinki) ''Really? '''Tori: '''She's also got the skilled Hunter, who serves as her navigator and coordinates the other Shinkis. His guidance is what makes Lizzy so strong. ''Tori starts running Kieri: ''(as Shinki) Hey! Where are you going! She's going to see us! '''Tori: '''There's no use running! I'm gonna make a stand here now! '''Kieri: '(as Shinki) ''Wha--?! But I don't want to! '''Tori: '''Kieri, Shut up for a little while! '''Gegi: '''YOO HOO!! ''Tori turns her head in shock at the arrival of Gegi Tori: '''G-Gegi?!?! '''Gegi: '''Come on quick! Before you end up killing ''another ''Shinki '''Kieri: ''(as Shinki) What?! You've killed a Shinki before--?! '''Tori: '''I TOLD YOU TO STAY QUIET, KIERI! ''Scared, Kieri goes silent Gegi: 'Get a move on, she's nearby! Do you ''really ''want to fight her Tori-chan? ''They run and are able to avoid Lizzy. They make haste for Gegi's shrine 'Gegi: '''So Liz is ''still ''after you Tori-chan! '''Tori: '''It appears so. Why are you here? '''Gegi: '''Ashin called us! '''Tori: '''She did huh? '''Gegi: '''It took Cam some convinving, myself too! But I'm always happy to help a friend of Tori-chan! '''Ash: '''AAAARRRRGGGHHHH '''Tori: '''What is it? '''Ash: '''I lost my body again! '''Gegi: '''Oh, so she has a chord '''Cam: '''She's half Phantom? ''They stop briefly to take a break. Tori has a head wound which Gegi treats for her 'Kieri: '''Tori '''Tori: '''Huh? '''Kieri: '''That girl earlier..Did you really kill her Shinki? '''Tori: '''Yeah '''Kieri: '''Then it's only natural she wants revenge.....Why'd you do it? '''Tori: '''Because I wanted to. That's all '''Kieri: '''So it's that easy, huh? '''Tori: '''What are you talking about? '''Kieri: '''What about me, then?! Will you kill ''me ''if I screw up? If you don't need me anymore? ''(thinking) ''Yeah, even without me, Tori still has that Shinki...that stray.... ''Tori feels a stinging sensation 'Tori: '''You're stinging me again....Man, will you just pull yourself together already?! '''Kieri: '''Huh? '''Tori: '''You've been acting like a real wimp! It's put ''me ''in a slump, you pansy! '''Kieri: '''You're no one to talk! You're scared too! Your hands are five times sweatier than normal, Drippy! '''Tori: '''What do you mean by "Drippy"?! '''Kieri: '''SHUT UP! JUST WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE MORON! '''Tori: '''TAKES A MORON TO KNOW A MORON! YOU MORON! '''Gegi: '''ENOUGH! Let's all calm down now. ''Gegi separates Tori and Kieri 'Ash: '''Tori? Did you really kill Lizzy's Shinki? '''Tori: '''Yes. I did '''Ash: '''Why? '''Cam: '''It's not for us to worry about right now '''Gegi: '''He's right ''Nearby Lizzy looks in on the situation. She goes to attack 'Hunter: '''STOP ''Lizzy is startled 'Lizzy: '''Huh? '''Hunter: '''They're with Gegi. You know how dangerous she can be '''Lizzy: '''But she's right there '''Hunter: '''Your Shinki are tired and they risk becoming Phantom food if Gegi opens a vent. '''Lizzy: '''Out of consideration for Lady Gegi, I will leave her alone ''(thinking) ''Don't let your blight get any worse...Tori ''Lizzy leaves, vowing to return to kill her enemy. Hunter stops to look at Tori before bowing and then leaving 'Tori: '''Why'd you bring Gegi here? '''Ash: '''You said to go to them if you were ever in danger '''Tori: '''I never expected to run into Lizzy! '''Ash: '''It doesn't matter now. You're safe! ''Back at Ash's home, she eats dinner with her family as Kieri lays upstairs on his bed, isolating himself once more. Tori attempts to clean her blight but the holy water from the shrine just isn't enough '''Tori: ''(thinking) Kieri...Is this just not gonna work between us? '''Stray: '''Don't look so down Tori. You can always use ''me ''you know... '''Tori: '''Stray.... To. Be. Continued. 'Next Time: '''Kieri continues down his bad path. Hunter confronts a suspicion and Tori contines to cause annoyance to many Category:Blog posts